


Three Little Words

by KaliTracer



Series: Kingsman Prompts [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy's profound inability to knock before entering., F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy waits in Merlin's office knowing that they need to have a conversation about those three little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roxy/Merlin - #12 & #13 - “I think we need to talk” & “Kiss me”
> 
> -Side note: I know you guys have been waiting for me to get my shit together and I want to apologize. I was quite sick for a good chunk of June and suffered a very sudden death in my family. I didn't have the ability to write for quite some time. I'm posting to show you guys I'm not gone, just recovering. I'm still in school until mid-August and am hoping to get back in a posting groove before then if not directly after finals. Thanks for your patience.

Roxy sat with her spine pressed tightly against the chair’s backing. She didn’t have to be a Kingsman agent to know that whatever was about to happen was not going to be something she would enjoy. 

“I think we need to talk.” Merlin had said. Six words of the purest torture known to man…and Roxy had been tortured before- like with real knives and water-boarding and two big Russians in her face demanding answers and threatening to kill her or worse. Roxy had sailed through that like an easy day. She’d been shot twice since becoming an agent and had completed the mission both times, even though she had been bleeding out. Hell, she flew to the edge of space and blew up a satellite on what was arguably her first day on the job.

But this, this had her ready to weep, to cry and beg and give anything to not be here. Simply because her lover had said those six words. Oh, and she knew why. Her stupid mouth post-orgasm had said those three little words.

How could she be so stupid? It was obvious that Merlin didn’t feel the same- he had not returned the sentiment, but instead had tensed under her and then fled to the shower. Things had been awkward for almost a week until he finally cornered her and said what she had been fearing this whole time.

Sneering at herself, Roxy almost misses the opening of the door, and Merlin coming in. He has his tablet under one arm, a stack of files under the other. He freezes up when he sees her and she can’t help but feel her heart clench.

“Hey,” she says. 

“Hello,” he responds. Carefully, he moves to his desk, setting his things down in the order that he wanted them in. She smiles briefly, remembering him do the same thing when sorting their laundry. 

He hesitates before sitting in his chair and looking over at her. Merlin smiles, just a bit at one corner before clearing his throat.

“I was expecting to talk at the house,” he says. He doesn’t say at home, and all kinds of red flags are going off in her head. 

“Merlin, I think I should apologize for what I said the other night. I didn’t mean-” He cuts her off with a raised hand and a shake of her head.

“No, please don’t apologize. It is I who should apologize, Roxanne.” At the use of her full name, Roxy’s heart squeezes so tight she is honestly afraid it will burst. 

“Merlin,” she tries again but he shakes his head and continues on.

“I am sorry, that I let this continue on to this point. Our…” he struggles for a second, “dalliance should never have gotten this far.” 

A quick burning anger flashes through her veins, because how dare he? She seethes, and for a moment almost gets lost in the hot anger and hatred she feels. Until she notices the subtle wince he tries to hide, like dalliance isn’t the word he wanted to use, but picked it for a reason. Roxy squashes the anger, and makes herself use her skills to notice everything about him.

He fidgets with a pen, twisting it between his fingers, which would seem like normal behavior except Roxy knew he couldn’t stand being in complete control of himself. Every few sentences into his speech-which she knows he can’t stand drawn out monologues that don’t really serve a purpose-his left eye twitches and she can tell he’s trying to maneuver the frame of his glasses so it is covered, but she sees it and knows exactly what it means.

Merlin continues on, giving a long winded explanation as to why it was a bad idea to allow their affair to go on. He cites several issues with professional conduct, and team dynamics along with long-standing tradition of their no-fraternization policy when Roxy stands abruptly. 

“This is ridiculous. Honestly,” she says, and walks around his desk, making him back up and turn to face her. Looking him square in the eye, she levels him her best glare.

“If you want to end our relationship, Merlin, you only need to tell me that you don’t love me anymore,” she states. 

His eyes widen absurdly and his mouth opens and closes before he seems to get control back. Looking down, he says with some clarity.

“I don’t love you anymore.” She frowns and narrows her eyes.

“Look me in the eye, Merlin. You owe me that much. Tell me to my face, eye to eye, that you have never loved me.”

He meets her brown eyes, and repeats.

“I have never loved you.” His left eye twitches again and he looks away.

“Oh Merlin,” she says, shaking her head. “As if I could just stop loving you.”

She draws up his face, noticing now the fine tremble of his body and soothes him by running her hands down the sides of his face. He shakes his head at her, about to probably start his speech over again. 

“Kiss me,” she whispers. Merlin surges up to obey, his mouth claiming hers between half-gasped apologies, and ‘I love you’s. He shakes as he kisses her, but it’s okay because she realizes she’s shaking too. There are open-mouthed kisses that turn to half-bitten moans as they move together. 

In one fell swoop, they clear the contents of his desk to the floor, and clamor on top of it. Merlin settling on top of her when she hikes her skirt up to wrap her legs around him properly. Merlin just starts plucking at the buttons on her shirt when the door opens spontaneously, and Eggsy strolls in.

“Hey, Merlin do you-Whoa!” A hand flies to cover his eyes and he starts babbling. 

“Oh bloody hell, I’ve learned my lesson. I’ve got it now. I swear to ya I will bloody knock on every single-” he stops and pulls the hand away. “Wait a tic. Does this mean he said he loves you?” 

“Eggsy!” Roxy shouts, but he starts laughing.

“Fuck yes!” he exclaims, pumping a fist in the air, turning in circles as he dances.

“You told him?” Merlin questions, eyebrow going up in amusement.

“I’m sorry,” she mouths, and squirms a little to remind him that he had been busy before her best friend had busted in.

“Wait!” Eggsy shouts again. “This is still Thursday, innit? _Oh_ _yes_! I won the bet, oh damn I have to go find Harry. Carry on!” 

With that the Kingsman agent is back out the door and Roxy smirks up at Merlin.

“Eggsy would never have told Harry, because I swore him to secrecy…” she frowns playfully as the tips of Merlin’s ears flush from her implication.

“Oh just come down here and kiss me,” she says, smiling. Merlin is only too happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FF.net
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
